Lippstadt Rebellion
The '''Lippstadt Rebellion (15th February 4599 - 1st August 4602) was a conflict between the government of the Kivonian Republic: the National Salvation Military Council, headed by Dictator August Reinhardt and the National Rebel Forces headed by Miranda Lippstadt. On the 14 of February 4599 an assassination attempt was carried out on the life of Dictator August Reinhardt. As soon as the NSMC members Miranda Lippstadt and Ludwig Fort got news of the assassination from another NSMC member, Felix Louis, believing the Dictator to be dead, they suspiciously moved their 4th and 8th Armies to capture important cities around the nation. On the 15th February Lieutenant General Miranda Lippstadt moved her 4th Army towards the Republic's capital, Kivonia, and was surprisingly met by the 2nd Army headed by the newly appointed Major General Dieter Delvental. Lippstadt declared that the Dictator had been killed and that she and Lieutenant General Ludwig Fort were securing the future of the Republic so that the "Conspirators" that had supposedly killed Dictator Reinhardt, wouldn't be able to seize power. But another surprising revelation came to light when Major General Delvental revealed that Felix Louis which had allied himself with Lippstadt and Fort in planing of the coup, had actually betrayed the two and revealed the coup plans to Dictator Reinhardt. The plan was to kill Reinhardt and after seizing power through military means Lippstadt would be declared Dictator and Fort would become Consul; Head of Government. Shocked to learn that the Dictator was alive, Lieutenant General Lippstadt attacked the 2nd Army on the 15th of February, suffering many losses and realizing that she couldn't win the battle, retreated with her forces to Fort St. Celendus in the province of Tarkut, to regroup with the 8th Army led by Lieutenant General Ludwig Fort. And so with the Battle at the Kivonia Field, the Lippstadt Rebellion began... On the 2nd August 4601 the Beluzian Foreign Minister (Neil Williams) and President (John Fritz) sent 12,000 volunteer troops to aid the rebels along with 1,500 reserve rifles. Major General Rushki was appointed head of Beluzian troops in the region. The troops would arrive on the 14th of August. Late December the 7th army changed direction from marching towards Tezdaryo to landing on the island of St. Muron, to face the Beluzian expeditionary forces, who have laid siege on the city of St. Muron. As the armies of the Northern Sky is sieging the city of Tezdaryo, the 17,000 strong 5th army under Maj Gen. Oskar Hartenstein is attacking at the moment, from the south, the famous Malivian Line, and the Malivian Elite forces there, so that they are kept occupied from the battle at Tezdaryo. From the north of the Line, a 6,000 strong militia from the city of Qorqal has attacked the Line as well. After the Battle of Vodisi and the NSMC victory there, the last main battle and stronghold is in Tezdaryo. The 2nd army under Maj Gen. Dieter Delvental and the Order of the Silver Raven have now began marching down towards the Malivian Line to join the battle and force the Malivians out of the war. 1st army under Dictator Reinhardt, with the Order of the Red Lion and the Order of the Veiled Hunter, together they comprises of 61,000 soldiers. These armies are now marching down together with the 2nd Army to defeat the Malivians and then down to Tezdaryo. The 2nd Army after the battle of the Malivian Line have been given the task to stabilize and get rid of the last rebels in the region. In the mean time Lt Gen. Julian Castle and his 6th army of 18,000 soldiers have been given the orders to stabilize the region around the city of Varrato and arrest any rebel who tries to flee. Facing death on St Leonard the Beluzian foreign minister (Neil Williams) opted for peace with the Kivonian armies and in return the Beluzians got a 10 year mandate for their captured land. The Beluzian courts swiftly captured the rebel leaders Erik Lutz and Major Alphonse Karlsten who were prominent at the Vodisi massacre. Erik was given 63 years in Beluzian prison and Alphonse was given 68 years in Beluzian Prisons all in maximum security. The Beluzians kept a garrison of 3000 on the island and all other divisions have been sent back to Beluzia. This marks the end of the war for Beluzia. Maps of the conflict http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=8524&p=149743#p149743 Battles Battle at the Kivonia Fields Battle of Temirqal Battle of Serreno Battle of Tezdaryo Battle of Qorqal Vodisi Massacre St Leonard Naval Invasion Battle of Vodisi Battle of the Malivian Line 2nd Battle of Tezdaryo